Question: Simplify the expression. $-k(-2k-2)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-k}$ $ = ({-k} \times -2k) + ({-k} \times -2)$ $ = (2k^{2}) + (2k)$ $ = 2k^{2} + 2k$